Biometric identity management is a foundational tool used by numerous security and law enforcement agencies to provide secured access as well as to identify and track individuals under surveillance. Additionally, civilian and other organizations looking to provide secured access to physical as well as virtual systems, locations, and data utilize biometric identity management systems (i.e., “biometrics”). To that end, various biometric identity management systems are employed including retinal scanning systems, face and voice recognition systems, DNA recognition, and fingerprint matching and verification systems.
Fingerprint matching and verification form a foundational part of biometric identity management. Traditional fingerprint scanners require a subject to stop, place his hand on a scanner platen, or, an ink pad so that his fingerprints may be scanned. That is, the subject's fingers and/or hand must be static or motionless. Due to this and other constraints, traditional static fingerprint scanners suffer from long processing times.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved fingerprint scanners and methods of capturing a subject's fingerprints while the subject is in motion (“on-the-go”) and/or without requiring the subject to touch anything that can rapidly acquire fingerprints of a dynamic (i.e., moving) finger or hand.